The present disclosure relates to optical networking systems and optical transceivers used in the systems.
As voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) and Internet Protocol television (IPTV) grow in popularity, an increasing number of users desire to have access to these services from their premises. Similarly, businesses now require more bandwidth available to their premises with necessary quality of service. To meet these needs, network carriers are building optical access networks with different network topologies such as fiber-to-the-premises, fiber-to-the-node, or fiber-to-the-building with many different access transport solutions including BPON, EPON, GPON, WDN-PON and active Ethernet. As service provides' networks are becoming more complex, reliable services and effective management of the networks have become key challenges for service providers to ensure service level agreement (SLA) and guarantee customer satisfaction.